onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zelena Mills
Zelena ist ein Charakter aus Once Upon a Time. Sie ist der Storybrooke-Gegenpart der Bösen Hexe des Westens und die wahre Identität von Marian, welche dank Emma aus Reginas Kerker gerettet werden konnte. Allerdings bemerkt lange Zeit niemand, dass dies nicht die wahre Marian sein kann, da diese an einer Krankheit verstarb. Gegen Ende der vierten Staffel offenbart sie jedoch ihre wahre Identität. Neuer Fluch, alte Erinnerungen bis aufs letzte Jahr. Ein Jahr ist vergangen und niemand in Storybrooke erinnert sich, was in dem verlorenen Jahr geschehen ist. Zelena ist die einzige, die sich an weit aus mehr erinnern kann. Es ist einfach herauszufinden, dass die böse Hexe aus Oz hinter dem Fluch steckt - doch wer sie in Storybrooke ist, weiß niemand. So arbeitet Zelena zu Beginn geheim weiter an ihrem Plan sich ein Happy End zu erschaffen. So stiehlt sie Davids Schwert mit seinem Mut und macht sich an Mary Margaret und ihr ungeborenes Kind heran. Als Gold und Neal wieder in Storybrooke erscheinen und Belle schließlich herausfindet, dass Gold und Neal verschmolzen sind, muss Emma die Verbindung zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn trennen, wodurch Neal letztendlich doch stirbt. Durch die Trennung von Neal ist Gold aber auch wieder bei Verstand und kann Emma sagen, wer die böse Hexe ist. Und Gold schwört Rache. Zelena muss bezahlen, da Gold ohne ihr Handeln sich niemals mit seinem Sohn hätte verschmelzen müssen. Zelena wurde enttarnt und kehrt am darauffolgenden Tag zu Granny's zurück, um eine Ansage zu machen. Sie gibt zu Reginas Schwester zu sein und fordert diese zu einem Duell nach Sonnenuntergang heraus. Wicked vs Evil. Bevor der Kampf beginnt, will Regina aber von ihr wissen, was sie ihr angetan hat. Zelena lässt ihren Neid und ihre Eifersucht zum Vorschein kommen. Regina scheint ihr im Kampf unterlegen zu sein und verliert. Als Zelena ihr Herz herausnehmen will, kann sie es sich nicht nehmen. Regina hatte es sicherheitshalber nicht zum Kampf mitgebracht, ganz wie Cora es ihr beigebracht hat. Aber Zelena verspricht Regina, dass sie alles bekommen wird, was Regina je besaß und vor allem wird sie sich ihr Herz holen. Sie fliegt auf ihrem Besen davon und sperrt Gold wieder ein. Er sagt ihr, dass er, wenn er es müsste, wieder Regina für seinen Fluch auswählen würde. Darauf offenbart ihm Zelena, was sie wirklich vor hat. Sie will keinen zweiten Fluch heraufbeschwören. Alles was sie will, ist eine zweite Chance und die Vergangenheit verändern. Zelena sammelt für ihren geplanten Zeitzauber ihre Zutaten. Sie hat bereits Davids Schwert, hält Mr. Gold gefangen und versucht an Reginas Herz zu kommen. Als Ariel getarnt, entlockt sie Hook einen Schwur, dass er immer noch an die Liebe glaubt - trotz seines gebrochenen Herz. Sie fordert ihn auf, auf den Namen seiner Liebe zu schwören, um ihn und seinen Kuss zu verfluchen. Wenn er Emma das nächste Mal küsst, verliert diese ihre Magie und alles, was sie besonders gefährlich für Zelena macht. Zelena will sie unbedingt loswerden, jedoch erkennt Hook, dass sie sie nicht angreifen kann, denn sonst hätte sie das bereits getan. Zelena besucht ihre Schwester und hält ihr vor, dass sie nichts tut, um ihr Glück zu bekommen. Aber eigentlich will sie nur überprüfen, dass Regina nicht gerade woanders ist. Sie hat dem Dunklen befohlen, Reginas Herz von Robin Hood zu holen. Jetzt besitzt Zelena auch noch Reginas Herz. Alles, was sie jetzt noch tun muss, ist auf die Geburt des Kindes zu warten. Getrennt voneinander kommen Belle und Mr. Gold hinter den Zauber, den Zelena wirken will. Im Gespräch mit Gold erkennt er, dass Zelena die Gesetze des Zeitreisens entschlüsseln konnte. Dafür braucht sie Mut, ein starkes Herz, Verstand und ein Baby. Sie will die Vergangenheit verändern, was sie auch als Anreiz für Gold verwendet. Wenn sie in die Vergangenheit zurückkehrt, um das Leben einzufordern, das ihr zusteht, kann Rumpelstilzchen sie begleiten und zu seinem Sohn zurückkehren. Zelena ist überzeugt, dass sie diesen Zauber durchführen kann. Bei Zelenas Abendessen versucht Gold sie zu überlisten und ihr seinen Dolch abzunehmen. Bevor sie ihn wieder in den Käfig sperren kann, schwört er ihr, dass er seinen Sohn an ihr rächen wird. Zelena befiehlt Gold Hook zu fangen und zu ihr zu bringen. Sie ist wütend, weil er Emma immernoch nicht ihre Kräfte genommen hat. Wenn er sie nicht bald küsst, droht Zelena Menschen umzubringen, die Emma liebt: Henry. Nachdem Henry seine Erinnerungen an Storybrooke wiedererlangt hat, stoppt Zelena die Lösung des dunklen Fluchs durch einen Kuss wahrer Liebe. Da Hook seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hat, versucht Zelena ihre Drohung wahrzumachen und Henry zu erwürgen. Jedoch kann Emma Henry mit heller Magie befreien. Zornig verschwindet Zelena und verpasst die Erlösung aus dem dunklen Fluch durch Reginas Kuss wahrer Liebe. Als Mary Margaret in den Wehen liegt, nimmt sich Zelena die vorletzte Zutat: Golds Verstand in Form seines gesponnenen Goldes. Sie lässt ihn bei den Vorbereitungen für das Zeitportal arbeiten, während sie auf die Geburt Mary Margarets Kind wartet. Als Emma und Hook bei Zelena ankommen, um sie aufzuhalten, erpresst sie Emma dazu Hook zu küssen. Entweder sie gibt ihre gehassten Kräfte auf oder er stirbt. Weil Emma ihn nicht sterben lassen kann, verliert sie ihre Kräfte und so ist Zelena ihre scheinbar gefährlichste Gegnerin los geworden. Als Mary Margarets Baby auf die Welt kommt, hat Zelena alle Zutaten für ihr Zeitportal. Sie holt sich das Baby kurz nach dem er geboren wurde, wenn es am reinsten und unschuldigsten ist. Da Emma ihrer Zauberkraft beraubt ist, kann nur noch Regina gegen Zelena antreten. Durch Davids Mut, Golds Verstand, Reginas Herz und das unschuldige Baby kann Zelena den Zeitzauber ausführen und ein Zeitportal erschaffen. In diesem Moment stoßen Robin Hood, Regina, David, Emma und Hook zu ihnen, um Zelena aufzuhalten. Doch noch kämpft der Dunkle auf ihrer Seite und sie ruft auch ihre Affen herbei. Die Böse Königin kämpft gegen die Böse Hexe des Westens in Storybrooke. Zelena weiß, dass nur helle Magie ihr Schaden kann und ist sich sicher, dass Regina genau wie sie vom Bösen eingenommen ist. Doch als Robin Reginas Herz nehmen kann, zeigt Regina ihr, dass sie sich ändern kann und aktiviert ihre helle Magie. Durch die Überraschung, dass Regina sie besiegen konnte, verliert sie die Kontrolle und Regina kann ihr ihr magisches Amulett abnehmen, dass ihre Zauberkraft enthält. Das Zeitportal schließt sich wieder und alle von Zelena verwandelten Affen kehren in ihre wahre Gestalt zurück. Der freie Dunkle will sich sofort an Zelena rächen, doch Regina stoppt ihn indem sie seinen Dolch an sich nimmt. Helle Magie rächt sich nicht, darum wird Zelena eingesperrt und bekommt so von Regina das Angebot zu einer zweite Chance. Zur Sicherheit sperrt Regina den Anhänger mit Zelenas Zauberkraft aber weg. Der nun wieder freie Gold kann eine zweite Chance für Zelena nicht akzeptieren. Er rächt den Tod seines Sohnes und ersticht sie mit seinem Dolch. Als Zelena von Rumpelstilzchens Dolch zerschmettert wird, verwandelt sie sich zu Staub. Ihre Magie, die durch die weiße Hexe des Südens Glinda in ihren Anhänger gebannt wurde, befreit sich und öffnet das Zeitportal erneut. Zelenas Tod hat das Zeitportal geöffnet und nimmt Emma und Hook mit in die Vergangenheit des Zauberwalds bevor Charming und Snow sich kennenlernen. Dort beobachten Hook und Emma, dass Regina eine junge Frau gefangen nimmt. Wie sich später herausstellt, nahm Zelena die Gestalt der verstorbenen Marian an, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand wusste. Unwissentlich befreien Emma und Hook sie als Marian und nehmen sie mit zurück nach Storybrooke, weil sie sie nicht im Zauberwald zurücklassen können. Als sie erfuhren das Marian die Frau von Robin Hood ist und so Reginas Happy End wieder zerstört ist, steckte hinter all dem wieder Zelena. Zelena ist ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Autor. Um ein Happy End zu kriegen, machte sie mit Gold einen Deal. Wenn er wieder in Storybrooke ist, solle Regina erfahren, dass sie da ist und ein Happy End bekommen. Als Gold einwiligt, rettet sie ihn. Regina telefoniert 9 Wochen später mit Marian, alias Zelena. Regina: "Robin?", Marian?" Zelana: "Nein. Nicht genau. .... Hallo Sis." Regina: "Nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein!" Auftritte en:Zelena es:Zelena fr:Zelena (Storybrooke) it:Zelena (Storybrooke) ru:Зелина Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer Kategorie:Person Storybrooke